The Device That Changed How They Think
by Gate-Traveller16
Summary: SG-1 went to a planet named P3R-572. Their thoughts suddenly changed by a device they found.
1. Chapter 1

**The Device That Changed How They Think**

**Rating: K**

**Spoilers: Nothing really**

**Summary: SG-1 went to a planet named P3R-572. Their thoughts suddenly changed by a device they found.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of Stargate. Just borrowing it.**

* * *

**P3R-572**

SG-1 just arrived through the Stargate. It was a very grass planet. You could call it a Savannah. Jack looked around the area of the Stargate. **It's just a fine spring day here. **The rest of his team was walking around.

"Ready to go sir?" Sam questioned. Jack looked at her.

"Yes Carter. I can't see any Goa'uld in the area. I think I saw some ruins Daniel. It could just be your lucky day Daniel. Let's all head that way." Jack explained. Sweat is dripping down his forehead. **Man is it hot here. **They're all walking North towards the sun and ruins. They already walked for hours but it felt like days. Sweat dripping from head to toe every second. Finally, found the ruins. **Bingo. **Daniel ran to the ruins like a kid who just had sugar. The rest of the team continued to walk towards it. Once they arrived, Jack said while he sat down "Go have fun kids. I'll be sitting on this rock."

"Ya sure sir? It will probably cooler inside then outside. It all has to do with the molecules" Sam explained.

"Carter. If it's better than you explaining to me why it's better to go inside. I'll go inside." Jack answered.

"Yes sir." She smiled. Teal'c raised an eyebrow. But didn't say anything because he didn't want to question what his friend was doing.

**I don't get the Tau'ri culture. **Teal'c thought. Sam, Jack, and Teal'c entered the ruins.

Jack asked Teal'c "Teal'c, can you help Daniel on the translations?"

Teal'c answered. "Indeed." He bowed. He walked to Daniel. Jack looked around to find a rock to sit on. He slowly walked towards the rock. He wiped the dust off the rock. He sat down after he finished dusting. All of a sudden, a hidden compartment appear out of no where. Jack stood up and approached the hidden compartment. Inside was a green glowing gem shaped as a heart on a plaque. Jack picked it up. Some shock happened that went into Jack. Something strange started to affect him as soon as he touched it.

"Hey Sam, check this out." Jack said as if he knew what he was saying.

"Um sir? Are you okay?"The major asked.

Jack said very happily. "Yeah, everything is fine Sam. Just come and see what this device is." Sam came over anyways.

She told him. "Sir, I'm pretty sure we discussed this. Not picking up artifacts that you don't know about." She grabbed it right out of Jack's hands.

"Sorry." He frowned. Sam placed the object where she was pretty sure he found it. The same thing that happened to Jack, happened to Sam. But the affect took a little longer than it did to Jack.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again or we'll have to discuss this with the general." Sam tapped her foot against the ground. Daniel and Teal'c turned around and ran to Sam and Jack.

"Did you both just touch that device?" Daniel asked.

"Well Jack did and then he told me to come over and I did and I grabbed the device out of this hands and then placed it back." Sam explained.

"Did you just call-. Never mind, Teal'c we're too late." Daniel said sadly.

"Too late for what?" Jack questioned.

"Well what Teal'c and I can tell from the wall. The device lets lovers change their thinking approaches. Like if you break rules a lot, little will change. If you never break rules, you change a lot. But the point is, of the actions you did, will make you break a lot of rules in the military just so you will be together."

Daniel explained. Jack and Sam looked at each other.

They're stare conversation and it was...

"**I'll quit the military. I'll join the science people." Sam said.**

"**No. You got a long way to go Sam. I'll retire. Or resign if they don't let me retire." Jack told.''**

**Sam stated. "I can't let you do that. I insist."**

"**We ll I won't let you. I'll do my thing and you can work in SG-1." O'Neill demanded. **

**Sam sniffled. "But I- But I won't see you as much as I- as I already do."**

"**That's okay Sam. You'll see me if you come to my house. Or I come to your house. When we go back, I'll fill out a retire and a resign sheet. The resign sheet is the last thing I will do." Jack explained. **

Daniel whispered to Teal'c. "Let's wait outside." They both walked outside of the ruins quietly. Sam and Jack finished their conversation. Sam started to shed some tears. Jack pulled her into a hug. A hug that met them what they wanted to do now. Something that couldn't wait until tomorrow. Not in a couple of hours but now, at that second. They hugged for minutes but felt like hours. Jack's shirt was starting to get wet. But he didn't care. He was happy. They we're happy.

* * *

**I wasn't planning on making a second chapter. But I decided I would instead of putting them together. Hope it was good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Device That Changed How They Think **

**Chapter 2**

**Rating: K**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Summary: Same as last chapter.**

**Disclaimers: None.**

**Previously from this story.**

* * *

_Daniel whispered to Teal'c. "Let's wait outside." They both walked outside of the ruins quietly. Sam and Jack finished their conversation. Sam started to shed some tears. Jack pulled her into a hug. A hug that met them what they wanted to do now. Something that couldn't wait until tomorrow. Not in a couple of hours but now, at that second. They hugged for minutes but felt like hours. Jack's shirt was starting to get wet. But he didn't care. He was happy. They we're happy. _

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Sam Lab**

Sam was working on a report. **Oh god. What should I do? Jack is now doing something. Okay. When should I tell Janet? Not now. After the mess is over. **She continued working on her work. Waiting for what is to come.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Jack's Room**

Jack is sitting on his bed. **Man. I got to fill out the sheets. The retire then the resign. Resigning is my last opinion. Let's hope the general will accept the sheets. **He got up and walked towards his desk in the corner. Grabbed the retired sheet from the second drawn. He has always has kept it there for emergencies. Like now. He grabbed a resignation sheet before he went to his room. Sat down and started filling out the paperwork. "Just what I need. Paperwork." Jack sighed. **Well at least this is for Sam. **He started filling out the forms.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Daniel's Lab**

Daniel and Teal'c are discussing what should they do. It was technically their fault in the first place. "Man, we got our friends in a mess didn't we?" Daniel asked.

Teal'c responded. "Indeed. But should we take any action on it?"

"I'm not sure. Of what I can tell, they're handling it on their own. I actually believe that it was like the device knew that was going to happen." Daniel thought.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

"Well let's watch to see how things turn out." Daniel explained. **I hope they don't make any dumb moves.**

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Sam's Lab**

Sam was typing on her computer. "Can I come in Sam?" Janet asked from outside her door.

"Ya, you can come in." Sam answered. Janet entered the lab. Seeing Sam on her computer.

"What are you typing?" Janet questioned.

Carter lied. "Some reports." **I think Janet knows me better than that.**

"Sam? I know you and that's not what you're doing? What are you actually doing?" Dr. Fraiser threw out.

Sam acknowledged. "Writing an email."

"Why didn't you say that first other than last?"

"Because."

"Why. I'm not going to say that you're checking your email instead of work. I think something is on your mind. Care to explain?"

"Nothing is on my mind." She looked around the room other than Janet.

"Now that's a lie. Come on, I know somethings up for sure. Is it something about a certain colonel?"

"No."

"Sam?"

"Janet?"

"Look can you tell me what is going on. Your team is all in hiding. The colonel is somewhere. I haven't seen him yet for the off-world check-up. None of your team actually. Daniel I think he would be in his lab. Teal'c I don't know and your here."

"What the point?"

"My point is something is up between your team and I'm noticing it. Maybe the base is too. Who knows."

"Okay and?"

"And you should solve your problem. Come now, we're going to make sure no alien identity entered you on the mission."

"We are and okay." The major put her computer on stand by. "Let's go." The girls chatted while walking towards the elevator to go to the infirmary. **I hope she doesn't notices anything in the check-up. Also let's not tell her anything what happened on the mission yet.**

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Jack's Room.**

"Almost done these sheets." Jack told to himself. He is now rushing the form. "Done." He got up, opened the door, and ran to the general's office. **Wait. **He stopped for a moment. **Isn't that a bit easy to figure out that something on the mission made me retire/resign? Should I wait. No. I think I should walk instead of run. **He started to walk to the general's office. **Not obvious now right?**

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Infirmary **

Janet is doing a check-up on Sam. She has a clipboard in her hand. "Sam, I'm getting some reading from your brain. What happened now? This is definitely something I should know about."

Sam sighed. **Could this get any worst? **"We went to the planet. Daniel and Teal'c were reading the language on the ruins."

"There were ruins?" Janet questioned.

"Ya. Then a compartment opened up and I touched it and placed it back where I found it." Sam lied for some of it.

"It seems like one of thous lectures Daniel gave to the colonel not to touch strange alien artifact." Janet said in an evil voice.

"But did I tell you I wasn't the first person to touch the artifact?" Sam mentioned.

"It was the colonel wasn't it?" Janet frowned.

"You're right. I grabbed the artifact from his hands and told him about the Daniel lecture and placed it back." Sam explained the truth now. **Good thing I haven't need to say anything about him yet.**

"So I should call him down here?" Janet asked.

Sam winced. **Oh I hope they don't find out or we're toast. **

"You answered my question. I will." Janet picked up the phone and called Walter, the guy who says the announcements.

"Hello?" Walter said curiously.

"Hello, it's Dr. Fraiser. Can you say an announcement that says Colonel O'Neill come to the infirmary immediately. Thanks, bye." The doctor hanged up.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**General's Office**

Jack knocked on the door. "Come in." The general answered. Jack stepped in the room.

"Sir, I would like to-" Jack got cut off.

"Colonel O'Neill, please come to the infirmary immediately. Colonel O'Neill." The P.A system finished.

"You can stop by after you go to the infirmary. Dismissed." The general ended. Jack got up and went to the infirmary.

**Looks like Fraiser got to Sam and found the alien entity. **Jack thought. He walked down to the infirmary.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Infirmary**

Sam is sitting on the bed. The colonel walked in. Sam didn't get up. Janet walked in her heels to the Colonel. "Sir, you came by. I found something in the major's brain." Janet told.

"I know." Jack frowned. Janet looked at him. Looking at his frown.

**Ya I think he does from what I can tell. **Janet thought. "Okay. What does the device look like that you touched?" Janet asked.

"It's." They talked at the same time. Jack took over.

"It was a green gem that shaped in a heart on a plaque." Jack gave the details.

Janet noted. **Ya I can see why. Sam isn't doing any of the rules like standing when an officer higher than you steps in a room. Probably has something to do with it.** "Okay. Should I tell the general of this?" Janet was teasing them. They didn't get it.

"No." They said quickly.

"I won't. Yet." Janet said with a smirk. Sam and Jack looked at each other. Turned back to face Janet. "Can you tell me what the details?"

"Ask Daniel and Teal'c. I don't really know." Jack lied. Janet knew that, but didn't bother to ask him.

"Okay. I'll go. You can go now." Janet left the room. Jack and Sam now faced each other.

"Jack, has you talked to General Hammond yet?" Sam told.

"No. I was until the doc interrupted with her announcement." Jack explained.

Sam responded. "Okay. Do it as fast as you can Jack. Please. I don't want Janet to contact the general before you're retired or resigned."

"Okay Sam. Bye." Jack did what he got told. Jack walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left after that. Sam didn't do anything about it.

**That was nice of him. **Sam thought. She just stood there hoping Jack can get to the general in time.

* * *

**Sorry for a late chapter. I need to write more of this so when I say last chapter, it might be or not. I'll say that on the end of the chapter if it's the last. Next chapter is coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Device That Changed How They Think **

**Chapter 3**

**Rating:K**

**Spoilers: None**

**Summary:Same as first chapter.**

**Disclaimers:None.**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. If you haven't read, most of my updates are on Friday's and Sunday's. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Previously from this story.**

"_Jack, has you talked to General Hammond yet?" Sam told._

"_No. I was until the doc interrupted with her announcement." Jack explained._

_Sam responded. "Okay. Do it as fast as you can Jack. Please. I don't want Janet to contact the general before you're retired or resigned."_

"_Okay Sam. Bye." Jack did what he got told. Jack walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left after that. Sam didn't do anything about it._

_**That was nice of him. **Sam thought. She just stood there hoping Jack can get to the general in time._

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**General's Office**

Jack knocked on the door. "Come in." The general told. Jack enter his office. He looked up from what he was writing. Jack held the papers in one hand and the other hand in his pocket.

"I like to retire sir." Jack told.

"Does this have anything to do with the mission you just had?" He asked.

Jack lied "No sir." **I hope he will accept the sheet.**

"I'll have to ask the president first. But we'll see." Hammond explained.

"Yes sir." O'Neill responded.

Jack was about to leave the room but George yelled. "What's the other sheet for?"

"Nothing sir. Just nothing." Jack answered. He now left the office and briefing room to go back to the infirmary. He sighed. **I know the President won't say yes. I hope he will though.** He kept walking to the infirmary.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Infirmary**

Jack entered the room. He saw Sam there. Sam got up right away. **Was she always staring at the door? **He look at her. Jack shrugged my shoulders. Sam placed her hands on her hips.

"He didn't say yes or no?" Samantha asked.

O'Neill answered. "Ya." Sam sighed "He said he would talk to the president." She made a frown. She knew what was going to happen. He would say no. Janet walked in. She looked at them.

"Okay, Daniel and Teal'c explained the story to me. I had a similar thought about it. Did you get what you wanted?" The medical doctor asked. Jack shrugged. "What do you mean you don't know sir?"

Sam explained. "The general said he'll contact the president to see the answer."

Janet wondered. "What was the question?"

Jack entered the conversation since he didn't think it would hurt to tell Sam's best friend. "I wondering if I can retire. But with the president's answer is most likely a no."

"Ah," Janet frowned. **That wouldn't be good for them. With they need to get out of the military one of them or get out the direct chain of command. **They were silent for a few minutes. Janet decided to talk. "You guys can go. I can't fix anything about your state. Also from what I can tell, it's not contagious. You guys are clear. I'll try not to tell the general for as long as I can. I will tell him if he asks for your medical status. I'm not willing to lie to the general. Now have fun." They both leave. Jack and Sam are walking to the elevator.

"Look Jack, let's go to my quarters and talk about this a bit more." Sam told. He nodded his head. They took the elevator to go to Sam's quarters.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Sam's Quarters**

Jack and Sam entered. Sam closed the door behind her. "Look, what if the president won't let you retire or resign? What do we do then?" Sam asked.

Jack responded. "I hope we didn't get farther than that." Sam glared at him. Jack just looked back.

"Look, how can we know the president will say yes. From what we know, he won't. Plan C will be I'll join the science people. You can continue what you're doing on SG-1." Carter explained.

"Sam, I can't let you do that." Jack said sadly.

"No you can't, you know if you order it, I won't listen because of that virus right? My dad has told me that I need happiness all the time. I always say I'm happy. I am for the most part. But I'm happy most when you're around. I feel like my dad at this. I put my career ahead of what I love. It made my mom-" Sam didn't finish. Tears started forming in her eyes. "Look, this is one of the best things that happen to me. I don't know about you though." Tears fell now. Jack didn't say anything. He is surprised she had that all to say.

All he said was. "Come here." Sam walked towards him and went to his welcoming arms. Jack wrapped his arms around her. Tears we're on his shoulder. "I love you Sam." She couldn't say anything because she was too heavy in tears. They knew they were on step closer to their relationship to start.

* * *

**What did you think? How you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Device That Changed How They Think**

**Chapter 4**

**Rating:K**

**Spoilers:None**

**Summary:On first chapter**

**Disclaimers:None.**

**A/N:I'm updating as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Previously from this story:**

_"Look, how can we know the president will say yes. From what we know, he won't. Plan C will be I'll join the science people. You can continue what you're doing on SG-1." Carter explained._

_"Sam, I can't let you do that." Jack said sadly._

_"No you can't, you know if you order it, I won't listen because of that virus right? My dad has told me that I need happiness all the time. I always say I'm happy. I am for the most part. But I'm happy most when you're around. I feel like my dad at this. I put my career ahead of what I love. It made my mom-" Sam didn't finish. Tears started forming in her eyes. "Look, this is one of the best things that happen to me. I don't know about you though." Tears fell now. Jack didn't say anything. He didn't know she had that all to say._

_All he said was. "Come here." Sam walked towards him and went to his welcoming arms. Jack wrapped his arms around her. Tears we're on his shoulder. "I love you Sam." She couldn't say anything because she was too heavy in tears. They knew they were on step closer to their relationship to start._

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Sam's Quarters**

**An hour from last time**

Sam finished crying. They stayed in their hug though. Jack spoke up now. "Sam, I think I should see if the general has a confirmed that I can retire okay?" She nodded. "Are you okay here?" She nodded again. "Okay, I'm going now. Bye." He left the room. Sam stood in the room. She fell on to her bed for a rest.

**Man, it's been one crazy day. **Samantha thought. She fell asleep.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**The General's Office**

Jack was going to knock on the door, but he saw that the general was talking to president on the red phone. Jonathan sighed. **How long have they been talking? An hour? Since I gave him the retiring sheet? Or did they just start talking?** Jack was very confused and full of questions. Jack was about to leave but the general hanged up.

"Jack, you can come in." The general told. Jack turned around and walked into the room. "I bet you came here if you can retire right?" Jack nodded. "Well the president and I talked about it. He said that it-"

"Colonel O'Neill please report to the infirmary, Colonel O'Neill." The P.A system cut the General off.

**Why can't I get to know the answer? Why? **"I got to know get going sir." Jack explained.

George nodded. "Understand." Jack ran to the infirmary.

Jack thought. **What happened now.**

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Infirmary**

Jack ran to the room. He saw Janet there. "I need to check your brain levels again sir." Janet asked.

"Fine. But just explain to me. Even though for the most part, I won't understand what you're saying but try to use simple words please in this explanation." Jack said.

"Okay." Janet sighed. **Great. Explaining to the colonel. I don't understand how Sam does that though. But then again, she likes him and now they're technically, together. **Janet set up the brain scanners and Jack lied down. "Well when I was thinking about it and from what Daniel and Teal'c told me, I realize from it, that the more you try to disobey the rules, the worst the condition. So if you wanted to say think of a memory of some random kiss you did with Sam, and you didn't do it, you're control over your body will be impossible if you keep doing it." The scanners finished but are checking the data over again. "You're done for now, I'll tell the PA person to call you down to the infirmary when I'll tell you the results." Jack nodded. He left the room and walked back to the General's office.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**General's Office**

Jack was about to knock but the general saw him out his window. He waved Jack in. The colonel entered the room. "Is everything okay in the infirmary?" The general questioned.

"Ya, it was nothing really. She just wanted another check." Jack lied.

He nodded. "Okay. Ready to know your answer now?"

Jack nodded. Crossing his fingers hoping that he said yes.

"Okay, well the president and I talked as you already saw. We discussed that ya, you're getting older. But aren't we all? But he said that he wants you to stay on SG-1 for another year." George broke the news.

Jack frowned. **That's not good. I can't hand in the resignation sheets or else there will be rumors going around. Like no one already has suspicion.** "Okay sir. I understand."

"You're dismissed." George told. Jack exited the room.

**Great, I'll have to tell Sam this and I really don't want her to resign the military but do we have a choice? **Jack thought. He walked to Sam's lab knowing that is the most likely place she would be.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Sam's Lab**

Jack knocked on the door. "Sam, are you in there?" He asked. No response. "Sam?" Nothing. He decided to open the door up. Jonathan looked around the room. There was nobody there. **Great, where is she? Still in her room. Maybe she fell asleep. I would understand that. She was crying all day. I'll go see Daniel and Teal'c.** Jack closed Sam's lab door behind him. And walked to Daniel's lab.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Daniel's Lab**

Jack knocked on the door. "Come in." Yelled someone from the other side. He pushed the button to slide his key through the scanner. The door opened. Jack walked in. He saw only Daniel in there. "Oh hi Jack." Daniel told happily.

"Hey. What have you got on that heart-shaped device?" Jack questioned.

Daniel responded. "Well we called it the Thought Changer. From what Teal'c and I can translate from the ruins, it was made for people who wanted love each other but they were too afraid to lose their jobs. Like the ancients had jobs and they had them as number one on the list but one ancient, which we don't know the name of, didn't like that. So he and/or she wanted to change that and made the device that you saw on that planet."

"Can we change the effects?" Jack asked.

"The ancients tried and tried to change the effect but no success came to them and they quit and let the effects come to them. They learned that their jobs weren't as important as happiness." Daniel explained.

Jack smirked. **Good, she can't change any of this even if she tried. But would she ever want to do ****that? From what I know, she doesn't.** "Thanks Danny." Jack walked out towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Cafeteria**

Jack sat at the table by himself. Eating something and not bothered to see what time it was. He just ate. **I need to talk to Sam.** Jack finished what he was eating. Cleaned up his mess and exited the cafeteria to go to Sam's quarters.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Sam's Quarters**

Jack knocked on the door. Sam woke up by the noise. She yawned. "Come in." Jack opened the door and closed it behind him. He smiled.

"I got some news." Jack frowned.

**Oh, I don't like the look on his face. ** Sam asked. "Which is?"

"Well I can't retire until next year but we can't hold on for that long." He explained. She frowned to.

She thought. **Looks like I need to do what's needed here.** "I understand. We'll do plan C because we both know plan B would make it suspicious." He nodded and kept his frown. "I'll leave to ask the general after I brush my hair because I'm sure it's messy. Is it messy?" Jack didn't mean it in a mean way but he nodded. She brushed her hair and walked out of her quarters leaving Jack in there.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're coming to an end (sad face). Well we'll wait until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Device That Changed How They Think**

**Chapter 5**

**Rating:K**

**Spoilers:None**

**Summary: In the first chapter.**

**Disclaimers:None.**

**A/N: Sorry for taking a bit longer than I usually do, I am working on other stories. Well hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"I got some news." Jack frowned._

_**Oh, I don't like the look on his face. **Sam asked. "Which is?"_

_"Well I can't retire until next year but we can't hold on for that long." He explained. She frowned to._

_She thought. **Looks like I need to do what's needed here.** "I understand. We'll do plan C because we both know plan B would make it suspicious." He nodded and kept his frown. "I'll leave to ask the general after I brush my hair because I'm sure it's messy. Is it messy?" Jack didn't mean it in a mean way but he nodded. She brushed her hair and walked out of her quarters leaving Jack in there._

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**The General's Office**

Sam walked to the general's office. **It's now or never. I never thought this would happen to me.** She thought. She knocked on the door. It was unusual to see the general doing nothing in his office.

"Come in Sam." General Hammond told. She enter the room. "What seems to be the problem?"

She took a deep breath. "Nothings the problem sir. I want to put in a request sir." Sam said seriously.

"For?" George asked.

"I want to just be a scientist and not be apart of the military." Sam explained in a low voice.

"Why? Please say this is noting to do with the mission you did before."

"No sir. It's nothing related to that. But I would like to say that. This would help my projects and assignments go by faster. Tremendously. Well please put that into consideration. I'd appreciate that."

"I'll need to think about it. I'll keep you posted. Well at least this will give me something to do now. Now take a break. You're going to need it."

"Thanks." She left the room. **Why does he have to leave us hanging like this. As if we're his puppets and he leaves the act and we're still there. Well all we can do is wait.** Sam thought. She walked to her quarters.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Sam's Quarters**

Jack was standing in there. **What am I suppose to do, just stand here?** He thought. But he decided to look around the room. Jack noticed some pictures on her dresser and looked at them. One was her brother, Mark and his family. Her dad was right beside Mark's family. Janet and Sam at a place Jack doesn't recognize. Last was SG-1. He was picturing where this picture was. He looked in the background of the picture. **Oh ya, that's my place.** Jack was wondering who took the picture. **Probably on a timer.** O'Neill saw himself looking at Sam. Her eyes actually. Now turned to see Sam. She was looking back at Jack. Samantha smiled at him. Sam entered the room and saw him looking at her photos. She closed the door behind her quietly. "Hey Jack." She whispered. He shot up and saw her.

"What did the general say Sam?" Jack asked. She gave him a sad look and shrugged.

"He said he would think about it." Sam responded. O'Neill frowned.

**Great, another waiting.** Jack thought. "Well what do you want to do?" He questioned.

"Can I talk to you how I've been?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Samantha started to talk how she has been.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Where Janet Is**

Janet is somewhere in the building. **I hope Sam is doing the right thing. She has to think of both sides of it. But Jack said he would retire. I hope the President said yes. If no, I'm going to assume that Sam will only be a scientist and resign the military. I don't know what her dad would say to that but I'm going to assume something bad. Maybe good, I'm not sure. **Janet continued to walk somewhere.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Sam's Quarters**

Sam is crying in her quarters. Jack is hugging her gently. "My dad wanted a boy so he called me Samantha and called me Sam or Sammie." She sobbed.

"Samantha, it's okay. I understand how you feel. But if you were a boy, do you think we would be hugging you and you crying on my shoulder? Would every guy on the base like you?" She shook her head. "Exactly. Like who you are and not who you're dad wished for. I'm sure your dad is proud of you for that."

"But-" Sam got cut off by Jack kissing her gently.

"No buts Sam. Please." Jack told more than asked. She looked at him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you Jack." She whispered.

"I love you too Sam." Jack said happily. They stood still in each other arms and Sam continued to cry silently.

* * *

**How did you like it? I know it was a sad chapter at the end. Thank you for reviewing and everything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Device That Changed How They Think**

**Chapter 6**

**Rating:K**

**Spoilers:None.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**A/N: The answer is here. What do you think it is? This is the last chapter. Enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"But-" Sam got cut off by Jack kissing her gently._

_"No buts Sam. Please." Jack told more than asked. She looked at him and gave him a kiss on the lips._

_"I love you Jack." She whispered._

_"I love you too Sam." Jack said happily. They stood still in each other arms and Sam continued to cry silently._

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Sam's Quarters**

Jack and Sam are in their embrace. Sam was done crying. Jack patted her back gently. "Better?" Jack asked.

"Ya." She said. They stepped back still facing each other.

"Do you think General Hammond has your answer yet?" Jack questioned.

"Maybe. Do you think I should talk Hammond about if I can or should I wait until he calls me down?" Sam asked for an option.

"I think the latter would be better in this situation." Jack said.

Samantha smiled. "Learning more words for me are you?"

"Yep."

"Well it's a start."

"Ya think?" She giggled.

"Well I think we should get going. Don't ya think?"

He smiled. "Yasureyoubetcha." They exit the room and Carter closed the door behind her. "Where are we going?"

"I think the cafeteria is good. You?"

"Sure." The pair walked to the elevator and headed to the cafeteria. They arrived at the cafeteria finally. Jack and Sam grabbed a meal to eat. They sit at the spot they (SG-1) always sat at.

"What do you think the president would say to your question?" O'Neill asked.

Samantha answered. "Well it depends on if he asks the president. If he did, I'm not sure what he would say."

"Probably have a suspicious on the matter." Jack stated.

"Probably. If he didn't, I might have a chance." Sam said.

"How?" The colonel questioned.

"Well I said that it would help me finish my projects sooner. He might also think that I might want to get closer to my brother because we really haven't talked much since... You know what."

"Yes I do. Ya, it's possible. I hope he will say yes."

Suddenly, the P.A system told. "Will Major Carter please see the general in his office, Major Carter to the general's office."

Sam said nervously. "I hope so too Jack. Me too."

"Bye Sam." Jack waved. She walked to the general's office.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**The General's Office**

Sam arrived at the general's office. She knocked. The general waved her in. Samantha sat down on the chair in his office. "You wanted to see me sir?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Well I didn't talk to the president on this. It doesn't really effect anything on the Stargate program on it. But I think the answer is a yes. I will hand the papers in to be signed and this will start in the next 24 hours. I'll let you know if anything has changed." George explained.

She said happily. "Thank you sir. I really appreciate it." She skipped out of the office and started walking since she didn't want anyone to see this behavior. She walked to Jack to tell him the news.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Cafeteria**

Jack sat in his seat and continued eating his meal. **I hope Sam comes here since I'm sure she knows that I wouldn't go anywhere since I have nowhere to go,** He thought, O'Neill continued eating his meal. Sam entered the cafeteria and sat in front of Jack. Jack can see the excitement in her eyes. **He said yes. Sweet. But probably a time limit.** He asked anyways. "How did it go?" She looked around. Sam saw no one looking at her.

"Good. I'll be a scientist in 24 hours I hope. Most likely though." Sam whispered.

He smiled. "That's great. I hope it wouldn't change. Who have you told?"

"No one but you. The news will go out soon but not now. I want to tell Janet now. Let's go now." She said quietly, Jack and Sam got up, threw their garbage away and headed to the infirmary.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**Infirmary**

They noticed Janet and they walked toward her. She looked up seeing Jack and Sam approaching her. "What's up?" The medical doctor asked.

"Well doc., do know how we have to either get the regulations away, one of us gets out of the military, or get out of the direst chain of command?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Janet responded.

"Sadly, Jack couldn't retire so I had to resign the military but I'm still working here." Sam said.

Janet frowned but smiled realizing her best friend is finally happy. "Congratulations guys. I hope you are happy together."

"It won't happen until 24 hours later but it most likely, it's a yes." O'Neill pointed out.

"Well I hope you get the yes. Enjoy!" Janet explained.

"Thanks." They replied. The pair walked out of the room. The next day, their was no new news on an update so Jack and Sam were finally allowed to be in a relationship without being against the rules.

* * *

**I finished it. I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm planning on making a new story soon. I have a plan for it but hope you will R&R on my other stories.**


End file.
